Little Sister Smurf Lost/Part 1
This is how it all began for the little girl Smurf named Sassette – as it actually had happened. It started on the day of her birth, about 150 years before Empath’s final return from Psychelia, when most of Empath’s fellow Smurfs were born. Her father, Muscles Smurf, was the proudest Smurf that ever lived among Papa Smurf’s own fellow Smurfs, whose pride was not only in his mechanical skills, but also in his physical skills and the fact that he was born a male Smurf. Muscles enjoyed engaging in physical activities such as all kinds of sports with his fellow Smurfs, and he also enjoyed getting all greasy and dirty fiddling around with mechanical things that broke down in the village and needed fixing. Muscles enjoyed showing off not only his muscles, but also the various tattoos that he had accumulated over the years since he never felt any shame in adorning his body with various symbols that showed what he was proud of being. Muscles also enjoyed being the first Smurf among his generation to father a child – or rather, two children, since his wife Paprika Smurfette gave birth to twins, both of them sons. The first child that came forth was Hefty, who would share his father’s love for physical activity and being born a male Smurf. His brother Handy, who was born minutes after Hefty, would share his father’s love for working with tools and mechanical things. Muscles gave lots of attention to both his sons, feeling proud that he had proven his maleness by fathering sons that carried on the things that he loved doing. The next child Muscles fathered was Grouchy, who shared neither of these traits that Hefty or Handy had possessed. If anything, he shared the only trait his father had that wasn’t very endearing to his fellow Smurfs – namely, his stubbornness and his rather gruff attitude towards everything. In fact, Grouchy was more stubborn than his father ever was, and refused to play with any of his own fellow Smurfs when they were put together to play with each other. Then sometime after Empath was born and was taken to Psychelia, where he would remain for the next 50 years, Muscles had fathered another child. He along with his fellow Smurfs were basically expecting that this would be his fourth son, since sons seemed to be the only thing he – or any of his fellow male Smurfs at the time – were able to father. The excitement over this possibility was flowing through Muscles’ veins, as if every fiber of his being wanted this to happen. And then came the time his fourth child would be born. Muscles waited outside his house along with most of his fellow Smurfs, pacing around nervously, hoping things will be all right, while Healer Smurf was with Paprika helping with the delivery. After what seemed like hours, they heard the sound of a newborn baby Smurf crying, as another new life among the next generation of Smurfs came into the world. And then Healer came out, smiling and shaking Muscles’ hand. “You’re a very lucky Smurf,” he announced. “Your wife just smurfed you a daughter Smurf.” Muscles felt so taken aback by the news, he instantly withdrew his hand from Healer’s. As much as he now became the first Smurf in his generation to father a girl Smurf amidst dozens of boy Smurfs, he personally felt betrayed, as if nature had conspired with fate to give him something that he never wanted to have. Nevertheless, Muscles went into his house, where he saw his wife Paprika sitting up in bed with their newborn daughter, who was wrapped up in a blanket and wearing a Smurf hat. Interestingly, the infant girl Smurf seemed rather feisty and full of energy, as if she was ready to play with her fellow Smurfs rather than be cooped up in a playpen resting. “Isn’t she so adorable?” Paprika mentioned to her husband as they both looked on at the face of this infant girl Smurf. “She’s got your eyes, your smile, your hair color, and these cute little freckles on her face. Yet I can’t smurf her to stop squirming around in my arms. She likes to keep smurfing my nose and smurfing with my face. I truly wonder where she smurfs this from.” Just then, Muscles’ daughter also grabbed her father by the nose, smiling as she was enjoying playing with his face, as he leaned in closer to get a better look at her. “Yeah, she’s Papa’s little girl, all right,” Muscles finally said, realizing this for himself. Despite his being denied yet another son in favor of a daughter, he couldn’t help feeling somewhat proud of this child. Soon after, Muscles’ other fellow Smurfs except for Culliford, who at the time was mourning the loss of his son Empathy, celebrated the birth of his daughter with him. They were also taken by how cute she looked and by how feisty she was as they each held her in their own arms. As much as they were hoping that some Smurf among their own generation would eventually father a girl, they were never expecting one that was just so full of energy like her fellow brother Smurfs. The other mother Smurfs made dresses for her in the hope that she would wear them, to show how pretty she would look in them. But whenever Paprika tried to get her daughter to wear them, she would cry and fuss, even going so far as to strip herself of those clothes. She preferred wearing only the baby clothes that her brother Smurfs wore, and so the mother Smurfs caved in and made such clothes in pink for her to wear. When it came to playing with her fellow infant male Smurfs, Muscles’ daughter proved herself to be rather aggressive. She often liked to grab the other Smurfs’ toys right out of their hands, and fling mud and baby food right into their faces, enjoying the sight of them crying whenever she did those things. Of course, some of her fellow baby Smurfs like Hefty and Tuffy were just as aggressive in their playtime as she was, and oftentimes she would be found wrestling with either of them, neither of them ever breaking down to cry whenever one got the best of the other. Paprika tried her best to discourage her infant daughter from acting and playing so rough, but Muscles didn’t seem to mind her behaviors one bit, even if he did have to intercede every now and then. “You’re Papa’s little bundle of sassafras, aren’t you?” he said as he playfully jostled his daughter around one time that he had her on his lap, enjoying the sight of her not getting enough of his style of playing with her. “Maybe that’s what we should smurf you…my sweet little Sassafras!” And so, in the village register, Muscles’ daughter was known as Sassafras Smurfette. However, most of the Smurfs in the village at that time preferred to call her by a shorter name, which was Sassette, or just by the nickname Sassy. That was how it was for the next 46 years. ----- It was now about a year after Empath had left Psychelia for good, when Sassette was with her new friends, the three Smurflings from Smurfling Island -- Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy -- that she had terrible nightmares. All of them seemed to have the same thing going on each time she had them: she was with the adult Smurfs when they were all Smurflings themselves, but they all made fun of her for wanting to be like them, and the ones that weren't making fun of her directly were not standing up for her at all. "Let's face it, Sassette, Smurfettes will never become true Smurfs like us because that's just the way it is," Hefty said. "So why don't you go smurf back to your own girly toys instead of trying to smurf like us?" At that, Sassette just broke down and cried, running away from the village as fast as she could. She felt like she didn't want to be with a group of boy Smurfs that never cared for her as long as she was a girl Smurf. When she ran as far as she could to be away from the Smurfs, she just sat down on a small mushroom and cried. "It just isn't fair," she whimpered to herself. "I want to be so much like the boy Smurfs and yet they never seem to want me around because I'm not a boy Smurf like them." She could feel a bit of anger rising up within her. "I want to make them feel just as hurt as I do right now, that they don't have the right to make me smurf as if I'm not a real Smurf at all." Then a soothing female voice called out to her from within a nearby cave. "Little child, I know the sorrows that you must endure as a female in this world. You are not alone in how you feel about those nasty boys." "Galloping grasshoppers, who are you?" Sassette called out to the voice. "I am Avengelica, the spirit of vengeance that roams through this world, seeking to bring justice to those who have been oppressed by the males that rule this world," the voice answered. And then a purple mist rose from within the cave until from that mist, a purplish humanoid being that sparkled from millions of tiny crystals that made up her physical form appeared before the little Smurfling. "Boy, you sure look beautiful for a spirit," Sassette said as she looked upon the humanoid being standing before her. "But how are you going to help me smurf my revenge on the boy Smurfs that hate me?" "You will find out when the time comes, my dear child," Avengelica answered. "For now, you must rest, and then you will know what you must do against those who have wronged you, for they will grow into adults, but you must remain a child until the time that I visit you again." "Remain a child?" Sassette tried to ask, but then a purple mist enveloped her until everything around her became dark except for the bright glow that came from Avengelica's eyes, which became more menacing to look at as the face came closer and closer. And then Sassette woke up from her dream, very startled. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom in the Smurflings' playhouse, safe and sound. She had no idea where that dream came from, but it was very disturbing and upsetting, like it was revealing some part of her past that she forgot about until now. ----- It got to the point where the Smurflings noticed changes in her. Where she was once happy and playful and carefree, now she was moody and reclusive, desiring to spend more time with herself than with anyone else, even the adult Smurfs. One day, Sassette decided that she would just rather spend the day drawing with her crayons than doing anything else. "Gee, Sassy, what's smurfed into you lately that you don't want to play with us?" Snappy bravely asked. "Can't a girl Smurf like me ever have time to smurf with myself instead of always having to smurf with you boys?" Sassette answered coldly. "But I thought you always wanted to be like us, Sassy," Snappy said. "I thought you always enjoyed smurfing rough-and-tumble games just like us." "Yeah, right, like I'm supposed to believe that you boy Smurfs really care about me," Sassette said in a mocking tone. "But we do care about you, Sassy," Snappy said, trying to reason with her. "You're just like a sister to us. We wouldn't want to smurf anything without you around." "But I'm not really one of you, am I?" Sassette said, her anger rising. "I'm just a creation of Gargamel that you smurfed together, or that's what you keep smurfing that I am. Do you think that I'm that stupid to not know that I'm being lied to?" "Why would we lie to you about that?" Snappy asked. "Isn't that what you really are?" "I am a real Smurf, and I will not keep listening to every Smurf saying that I'm not, Snappy!" Sassette yelled. "Why don't you go play with your fellow boy Smurfs if you won't accept me as a real Smurf?" Snappy sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to get through to Sassette in her current state of mind. He decided that it would just be better to give her some time alone so that she would feel better about herself. Nat and Slouchy were waiting outside the playhouse when Snappy joined them. "Is Sassy still acting the same as she did to the rest of us, Snap?" Nat asked. "I really don't know what's smurfed into her, Nat," Snappy answered. "Maybe we should smurf this to Papa Smurf," Slouchy suggested. "He'll know what he can smurf for Sassette to make her feel her old smurfy self again." "I don't get why she thinks we would lie about her being smurfed by Gargamel's formula if that was the truth of how she smurfed into the world," Snappy said, sounding frustrated. "I don't understand it, either," Nat said in agreement. "We would never lie to Sassette about anything, even if it made her upset to know the truth." "Something about this just isn't right somehow," Slouchy said as the three of them started to head towards Papa Smurf's laboratory. ----- Alone at her desk with her paper and crayons, as she sat by an open window, Sassette couldn't help that she was starting to have memories of things that she shouldn't be able to remember -- memories of a life that she supposedly had with the adult Smurfs when they were just Smurflings themselves. She couldn't help remembering the purple form of a being that she saw in her dreams -- the spirit in the form of a woman that called herself Avengelica. She said that she wanted to help Sassette get revenge on the boy Smurfs that hurt her and made her feel like less of a Smurf because she was a girl. But none of that could be real, could it? It was all part of being created by the same formula that an evil wizard used to create a Smurfette, that somehow it was giving her memories of things that never really happened in her life, for the few years she had remembered living it. Yet she couldn't help feeling sad for people she shouldn't even be remembering. In a flash of memory, she could see a Smurf with a ginger moustache and facial stubble that looked and felt familiar. "Papa?" she cried out, as she reached out to try touching his face, as if that would make real the face that was shown in her mind at that moment. Yet she couldn't touch the face, for it had vanished like a smoke just as soon as it had appeared, like a passing vision. As she turned again to her drawing, her mind was remembering something that shouldn't have happened in her life, but did -- a memory of long ago, when she first met the Smurf that would someday be known by the entire village as Papa Smurf. Though his beard was a youthful brown with a bit of gray, the face was unmistakable as the one that belonged to the village leader. In that memory she was with a few Smurfs, namely Tapper and Duncan McSmurf, as they looked at the only Smurf house that hardly anybody saw anyone go into or come out of, except for one bearded Smurf whom none of the adult Smurfs talked about much. "Creeping caterpillars, I wonder who that Smurf is who smurfs there?" Sassette wondered aloud. "It's where your Uncle Cully lives, my fellow Sassette," Tapper said. "I would advise you not to smurf there by yourself if I were you." "But why not?" Sassette asked. "Haven't you smurfed, lassie?" Duncan said, sounding a bit upset that Sassette wouldn't know the reason. "Uncle Cully smurfed his child away from his mother Aunt Lilly and killed him out in the forest, or so they say." "You mean, that's why nobody ever mentions his name around here?" Sassette said as she continued to look toward the house. "Golly, he doesn't seem dangerous to me." "It is for the best that you don't smurf up his anger, if you know what's best for you, Sassette," Tapper warned. But Sassette was insatiably curious, and so decided to take the risk of finding out for herself. One day while every little Smurf was busy playing a game of smurfball out in the open field, Sassette quietly sneaked in through the chimney, carefully climbing down as quietly as she could, until she lost her footing and eventually slid the rest of the way down, landing in the fireplace which fortunately wasn't lit that day. Her Uncle Cully saw the little Smurfling as she emerged from the fireplace. "Smurf is me, are you all right, my little Smurfling?" he asked. "I'm just a little dirty, but otherwise I'm fine, Uncle Cully," Sassette answered. "You shouldn't have entered my house through the chimney," Uncle Cully told her. "You would have gotten seriously smurfed if I had a fire smurfing in the hearth." "Oh, please, don't smurf me away! I didn't mean to disturb you!" Sassette cried out. "I just want to know why you don't smurf out in public like the other grown-up Smurfs." "I promise that I won't hurt you, Sassette, but if I tell you why I smurf to myself, you promise that you'll never tell any of your friends," Uncle Cully said. "I swear by Mother Nature and Father Time that I won't smurf a peep about this to anybody," Sassette said, eager to find out. Uncle Cully sighed in relief. "Well, the reason I don't smurf out in public is because I smurfed something shameful to my only begotten son years ago, back before you were born. I had smurfed him away to a place where I thought they would smurf good care of him because he had special abilities. They smurfed my son away from me and...they killed him." "You mean...it wasn't you that killed your child?" Sassette asked. "I know that you have smurfed rumors from your fellow Smurfs about me, but very few among my friends even believe that I didn't smurf a hand on my own child because I loved him very much," Uncle Cully said. "That's really sad, Uncle Cully," Sassette said with sincerity. "I really wish there was something I can smurf for you to make you feel better." "I'll be all right, my child, but it would be best for you to smurf out of here as smurfly as possible so that others don't smurf you around here," Uncle Cully advised. "Thank you for letting me know, Uncle Cully," Sassette said as she headed for the door. But just as she opened it, she found herself face to face with a grown-up Smurf she wasn't expecting at that moment. "Papa!" she cried out. "Sassette, you should know better than to smurf in here with this murderer," her Papa Smurf said sternly. "Who knows what he could have smurfed to you!" "But he didn't harm me in the slightest, Papa, I swear to you," Sassette said. "Go outside and smurf with your friends...I will smurf with you about this later," her Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," she said meekly, sighing as she headed out of the house. "I'm sorry that she smurfed in here, Muscles, but I promise that all that I smurfed to her was the truth," Uncle Cully said, trying to defend himself. "You'd better watch yourself around my precious little Sassette, because I sure don't trust you around any of my little Smurfs, and I doubt that I would ever smurf them in your care in case I'm not there to smurf over them," Muscles said with a bit of unrestrained anger in his voice. "I'm sorry that you won't ever believe me, Muscles," Uncle Cully said as he watched his former friend leave the house, closing the door behind him. As the memory faded, Sassette just noticed that the wind came through another open window across from where she was sitting and blew the drawing she was working on outside, to be carried away by the winds. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Little Sister Smurf Lost chapters